After series 4 episode 20 REDDIE
by reddie4eva
Summary: eddie did leave but for different reasons   no melissa   definately REDDIE
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

Rachel Mason awoke and glanced at the clock on her bedside table, she couldn't believe what she saw "oh god" she thought "I'm so late" then she realised that it was in fact Saturday morning so she turned over and went back to sleep wondering what the hell had happened last night. She noticed that she was still fully dressed so it can't have been that bad. She was awoken several hours later to a strange feeling in her stomach. Knowing full well what was going to happen because it had happened most days since the last day of term. She got out of bed and ran as fast as she could into her bathroom because she didn't want to ruin her brand new carpet. She didn't know what she was going to do today but she knew that she had to start by showering and changing out of the clothes that she had worn yesterday.

She walked back into her bedroom to find something suitable for the day ahead not that she knew what was going to happen today but nothing seemed to surprise her these days. She decided to wear her pink tracksuit that's top was about 2 sizes too big for her but she didn't care it wasn't like she was planning on going anywhere. She never went anywhere apart from work even that was a struggle but she knew that she had to keep her job in order to keep her from going insane. She used to look forward to going into work to see him but he had left now and she had to deal with that if not for her but for the good of the school.

She walked back into her bathroom started the shower and sat on the toilet and she cried . She knew that her being ill all the time was a problem and that she had to tell someone but she didn't know who she could tell she used to be able to tell him everything but he was gone now and she had no one. She scolded herself for letting herself think about him again . She got undressed and threw her clothes on the floor not caring where they landed.

Half an hour later she was dressed again. She went downstairs to make herself breakfast even though it was 2 o clock In the afternoon . But the problem with making breakfast is that she hadn't been shopping in quite a while so she had nothing to eat or drink. So she decided to go to coffee world, which was only at the end of her street, so she decided that she wasn't going to bother taking her car. She grabbed her phone and keys from the table by the door and set off in desperate need of food and coffee.

At the shop she brought a corn dog but she couldn't understand why she wanted it because since she was 10 she had never liked them but she brought it anyway with a very large coffee in order to give her the energy she needed. She walks out of the shop eating the corn dog and she still doesn't like it but she still ate it because she needs the energy. Half way through the food she feels that well known feeling in her stomach so she opens her now empty coffee cup and is sick. She bins the cup and the remainder of the corn dog and decided that she had somewhere she had to be.

About 5 minutes later she arrived at her destination she quietly gave the receptionist her name and sat in the waiting room patiently waiting her turn. She sat aimlessly flicking through a out of date magazine but she wasn't paying much attention to it she was busy thinking about what she would do if there was something wrong with her or even worse what she would do it they told her she was pregnant. She would obviously have to find a way to tell him wouldn't she ? She didn't have the chance to consider the answer to that question because her name was called and she was told that the doctor was ready to see her.

She walked nervously into the room where a nice looking doctor was waiting for her

"what seems to be the problem?" Dr Amy john asked

"well I have been being violently sick for the past couple of weeks and I would like to know if there is something wrong that I should worry about" Rachel replied nervously

"ok and when exactly are you being sick?"

"mostly in the morning and earlier on today after I drank coffee and also I had a strange urge to eat a corn dog even though I have hated them since I was 10" Rachel replied

" ok well I don't know how you are going to react to this but it sounds to me like you might be pregnant , would you mind if you were to do a pregnancy test now just to be sure."

"umm ok I don't see why not but what if it comes back negative what happens then?"

"well we will discuss that when or even if that happens ok?"

"ok"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Rachel sat in the toilet for what felt like hours when in reality it was only 3 minutes. She looked down at the white stick in front of her and she couldn't believe what she was seeing she closed her eyes hoping that she would wake up and this would all be some horrible dream. She walked out of the toilet and came face to face with the doctor. When her worst nightmare was confirmed she was told to make an appointment to have a scan to determine when the baby was due. She said thank you and goodbye to the doctor , made the appointment at reception and walked slowly home.

When she got home she sat in her bed thinking about what she was going to do she had already decided that she was going to keep the baby because having a baby was one of the things that she had wanted since she was a child along with becoming a teacher which she had accomplished so why couldn't she do this as well. But she still didn't know what she was going to do about telling him she knew that she had to tell him somehow because if the roles were reversed she would want to know but she knew that she couldn't go and see him because it would upset her to much and also he would probably still be with his wife. With that thought in mind she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Rachel awoke the next morning and wondered why her dream had felt so real when the reality hit her when she felt sick again and realising that she hadn't been dreaming and this was actually happening she got out of bed and ran into the bathroom to start the morning routine over again. She now knew that her life had to change and that she had to start looking after herself properly for the sake of her baby. She decided that she needed to buy some food supplies if she was gonna survive for longer than the next few days. So she got dressed into her favourite jeans and t-shirt that in a couple of weeks time wouldn't fit so she had to make the most of them while they did. She got into her car and drove to the nearest Tesco , she had always hated food shopping because she always felt like people were watching and judging her but she knew that she had to for the sake of her and her unborn baby's health.

After what felt like hours of shopping she got back in her car and drove home with a clearer picture of what she was going to do. She had decided that she was going to write him a letter explaining everything to him to try to make him understand that she didn't blame him and she was hoping that he would get her letter but she was unsure of what she wanted him to do once he read her letter. She got home unpacked her shopping made a large bowl of chocolate ice cream with marshmallows which she hadn't eaten since she was a kid when her granddad used to make it for her whenever she was hurt or sad.

She sat on the sofa and began to write her letter:

**Dear Eddie **

**I wrote this letter because I have something I need to tell you but, I don't know how you are going to react and I couldn't tell you face to face because it would upset me too much to see you again. I guessed you wouldn't want to see me not now you have her and I hope that you are happy with her and just in case you were wondering I am not planning some sort of reappearance as revenge even though I am guessing that you haven't told her about me. Of course you haven't you are probably too busy playing happy families to even think about me. I also need you to know that I am no longer angry at you for what you did I have put it all behind me now and I hope you have too. And I hope that we can try to be friends because I really miss having you around to support my ideas when nobody else does . Oh yeah your probably thinking when is she going to tell me why she wrote this letter well you know me well enough to know that I am very nervous about writing this and telling you what I want to tell you. When I am nervous I tend to drone on and on so for that I am sorry. What I wanted to tell you is that I'm pregnant and before you ask yes it is your child but I understand if you never want to see me or it again. I had to tell you and leave that decision up to you because I would never be able to live with myself if my child had to grow up without his/her dad knowing it was my fault that you were never there. So if you do want to see him/her I am not going to stop you, but I also don't want to force you into something you don't want. So there I have said what I wanted to say so now it is up to you. **

**Lots of xoxoxoxox**

**Rachel **

**Ps . I still love you and I always have and always will **

There she had written it now all she had to do was send it and wait to see what would happen, and what he would decide to do. Part of her hoped that he would come back because part of her felt that she couldn't do this by herself but the more rational side of her thought that why would he leave his wife for me, and why can't I do this by myself, I have spent most of my life by myself and that hasn't turned out to badly. After sealing the letter in an envelope and putting it by her keys, so that she would remember to post it on the way to work tomorrow, She lay on the sofa and tried to watch the TV. Her eyes felt too heavy because she had wasted all heR energy today on shopping and writing the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

When she awoke it was 11:30 in the evening and she couldn't even remember falling asleep but, she knew that it was pretty late and she best go to bed. She had to be up early tomorrow to go to work. To Rachel work seemed like ages ago but it had only been 2 days but she really didn't care because at that moment in time work wasn't that important to her. She got up off the sofa turned the TV and lights off made sure everything was locked and went upstairs to bed even though she knew she would be up in a few hours to be sick again. Since she had found out she was pregnant the sickness seemed to have gotten worse.

She got up early the next morning because she was anxious about going back to work and she knew that she had to post the letter. She got changed into jeans and a shirt, she had to wear a shirt because she had to look a little bit professional even if she didn't feel it. On the way to work she stopped at the shop to buy a bottle of coke which she had started to drink because it was full of energy that coffee used to be but coffee just seemed to make her feel worse than she already was. She also brought a stamp and posted the letter. She hoped that he still lived in the same place.

The school day went by too slowly in Rachel's eyes she was determined to get today over and done with. After school she was going to drive into town and buy herself some new clothes and shoes because hers wouldn't fit in a few weeks. Also she couldn't continue to wear the heels that she always did because she could easily fall over and seriously hurt herself or the baby. She also decided that she wanted a puppy because the house was far too big for her liking and she didn't want to be alone anymore.

After school she drove to the shopping centre that was located in the middle of Rochdale. She walked around for what felt like hours buying different things most of it was for her benefit but occasionally she would find something that she thought was really cute and buy it. The last shop she had to go to was Puurfect. The shop in which she was going to buy her new best friend. She decided that she only wanted a small dog because she wouldn't be able to cope with a big dog after she had the baby. She decide on a white andrex puppy she knew that they weren't actually called that but she didn't care that's what they would always been to her. She decided to call her Becky just because she liked that name and it would be an easy name to call when she went out to the park. She spent the next half an hour buying all the necessary stuff she needed for Becky and went home to welcome her new friend into her house.

She spent the next day at home with Becky she knew she should have been in work but she really couldn't be bothered. At the same time on the other side of Rochdale a man had received his post and had found bill after bill but then he found a letter that surprised him because it made him wonder what she wanted because he could recognise her hand writing anywhere. While reading the letter he started to cry because he had made her feel as if he never wanted to see her but the truth was he did so desperately want to see her and as soon as she had found out about his wife if not before he had decided that he didn't love his wife so he had left her but of course she didn't know that so it didn't surprise him that she felt the way she did but he knew he had to try to make her happy again like he had so many times before while they were together.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

_The next morning he got up extra early because he knew that she would be at work before everyone else but he knew he had to get there before her in order to surprise her. He drove to the shop to buy one of those heart balloons that he knew she found so irresistible and he tied the ring that he already brought months ago to the bottom and continued the well known journey to the school. When he got there he was relieved to see that she wasn't here yet but he made sure he parked a little way away from his destination because he knew that as soon as she saw his car she would turn around and drive away and he couldn't have that if his plan was going to be successful. He grabbed the balloon and letter that he had written and walked hurriedly into the school and sat in her office awaiting her arrival hopping that this would work because he really did love her but he knew her too well and knew that she would probably need a bit more convincing than a balloon and a piece of paper no mater how much he loved her he hated how stubborn she could be when she really believed something and right now she believed that he was a liar and a cheat . _

_She decided that she was going to go to school today and that she was going to take Becky with her after all she was the boss so nobody was going to stop her. It was a nice sunny day so she decided to wear her favourite summer dress and began the well known journey to the school even though it was not even 8 am yet. She arrived at the school and just as she got out of the car Becky jumped out and ran as fast as she could into the school. Rachel cursed and laughed at the same time and decided that she would go and dump her stuff in her office and then go and find Becky. But when she got there Becky was already sat there waiting for her so she left her there to sleep and walked into her office she was very surprised at what she saw. _

_She let out an almighty scream. After she had composed herself she asked "what the hell are you doing here?" _

_The reply he could give was "isn't that obvious"_

"_not to me." she replied a little less angry this time ._

"_well I came to see you and …" but before he could finish his sentence she cut across him _

"_and what eh? Say your sorry for lying to me for nearly 6 months" she subconsciously places a hand on her stomach " well it won't work"_

" _actually I came to make you see that I still love you and to tell you that I got your letter."_

"_oh" was all she could reply because now she knew that he knew everything _

"_yeah and I wanted to give you my reply letter and this." as he said this he handed her the balloon and the piece of paper. _

_She looked at the ring that was tied to the end of the balloon before reading the paper which said __**I love you too always have always will **__this made her laugh because she remembered that that was what she had written at the end of her letter. After she had stopped laughing she continued to read the letter he had given her __**I want you to agree to marry me so that we can be a proper family **__after reading this she said " but I'm not a bigamist"_

"_yeah well neither am I. I am a divorced man who has loved you since he met you and wants to be with you forever so what do you say Mason?"_

"_I say that you are the only one that will ever be allowed to get away with calling me that."_

"_I should hope so"_

"_and if you will let me finish I was going to say that I have missed you so very very much Lawson" after saying this she runs up to him and hugs him as if she never wants to let go and right now she is hopping that she will never have to because she doesn't know if she will be able to cope without him again._

"_so what's your answer then?" he asks even though by the way she reacted it is clear to him what her answer is but he has to be certain._

"_yes of course I will marry you, you big idiot . I also want us to be a family but what are we going to do about houses and.."_

"_oh rach slow down I will come back here after you have finished and we will go somewhere and discuss all of the worries that you have ok ?"_

"_ok see you later" she said as he went to leave but she stopped him and asked " wait don't I get a kiss first?"_

"_of course you do babe" and he walked over to kiss her before he left her to think about how happy she was now that she had the man she loved back in her life. Before he left he said " c you later Mason" and ran off "oi cheeky" she shouted but it was too late he had already left. She sat in her chair happily and put a hand on her stomach and said " see I told you everything would be fine didn't I. mummy always knows best no matter what daddy says ok" then the baby moved as if to say that he agreed with her. She got up and picked up the balloon and untied the ring and sat back down and slid the ring on her smiling happily as she was now sure that this was the start of forever and she couldn't wait for her baby to come. _

_She spent the whole day playing with the ring on her finger no one even questioned her about it so she thought why should I be the one to tell them I will tell them but not until we have figured out what we are going to do. As soon as lunch was over she sat counted down the hours, minutes and even seconds until she would see him again. She tried unsuccessfully to concentrate on her work, eventually giving up and going to lie on her sofa that was in the corner of her office. She felt so tired but she knew that she shouldn't go to sleep but eventually the tiredness took over and she fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep because she knew that the love of her life was coming back in a matter of minutes. _

_She was awoken by a very loud ringing sound that she recognised to be the school bell. the end of the day already she thought. Then she realised that she had something covering her and she was lying on something incredibly soft but she knew that it couldn't be a pillow because she knew that she didn't have any. She got up to find Eddie sitting there and then she realised that he must have come back while she was asleep she smiled to herself knowing that he would never have woken her up she kissed him in order to wake him up he was surprised at first but then he started to kiss her back. She sat on him and they sat like that for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only a matter of minutes. _

_They spent the whole of the night together discussing baby names and what they were going to do the only thing that wasn't mentioned was his ex wife. Rachel decided that she didn't need to know who or where she was all she needed to know was that she was gone and that she had Eddie back for good this time. He stayed with her all night but he still worked in a different school to her so she wouldn't be seeing him until lunch time or after school when she came home. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The next day Rachel went to work happy. Until her secretary Bridget came in announcing that she had a visitor. In walked a women who was a little bit taller than Rachel had dark hair and looked about 10 years older than Rachel. Rachel stood as soon as she saw the women

"what are you doing here Dannii?"

"I have already told you that my name is Danielle"

" k then what are you doing here Danielle?" she says sarcastically

"oh I just thought I would come and visit my baby sister is that so bad?"

"no it's not bad it's just I haven't seen you in nearly 20 years so you can't blame me for thinking you are either up to something or you want something."

"ok fair point rach but honestly I only came here to see you"

" my name is Rachel and you only came here to see me when pigs fly" she starts to laugh

"ok I came here to tell you that I split up with my husband."

"oh ok I didn't even know you were married"

"oh yeah I was married for nearly 15 years then he met this women who he apparently fell in love with and he finished it with me but when I asked him about her he told me it was none of my business and he wouldn't even tell me her name." she starts to cry

"oh I'm so sorry, I really had no idea."

"what have you got to be sorry for its not like he has ever met you." just as she says this there is a knock on her office door.

"come in" she shouts as she goes to sit behind her desk

Eddie walks in and looks at Rachel and then at the women sat on her sofa "what the hell are you doing here?" he asks sounding annoyed

"ME, I could ask you the exact same question" Danielle replies standing up

"hang on I have a question for the both of you" Rachel says and they both look at her waiting for her to continue " and I want the honest answer even if I'm not going to like it ok?" they both nod in reply " I would like to know how the hell you two know each other? Now who would like to go first?" Danielle raises her hand and Rachel nods at her as if to tell her to speak.

"well you know what I was just telling you about my husband leaving me" Rachel nods but doesn't speak because she wants her to carry on " well this" points to Eddie "is him" Rachel stands in shock she cannot believe that she has done this to her own sister.

"now I have a question" Eddie states angrily "what the hell are you doing here and how the hell do you know Rachel?"

"well I am here because I came to tell my baby sister all about how you left me for a bitch who I don't even know and then have the indecency not to tell me her name" she shouts "now I have a question how the hell do you know my sister"

This is where Eddie starts to panic because he now has to tell his ex wife that the women he left her for was in fact her younger sister. He walks over to where Rachel has been stood silently taking in the fact that she is the bitch that split up her sisters marriage. He wraps his arm around her waist and as a reflex to this action she lies her head on his shoulder silently asking him if everything is going to be alright. "I know your sister because she is the women that I fell in love with and left you for."

"WHAT" Danielle shouts not quite believing what she is hearing

"right Dannii please don't be angry with me one I didn't even know either of you were married so I couldn't possibly have even guessed that you were married to each other" Rachel tries to explain to her sister while walking towards her , Eddie tries to stop her just in case she gets hurt but its no use she is too quick

"you bitch and my name is DANIELLE" she shouts as she slaps Rachel clean across the face.

Rachel falls backwards towards her desk and then an idea hits her " yes I may have deserved that but you deserve this for everything you did to me when we were kids" and she grabs the coke bottle that is open on the table and chucks the contents all over her sister. Eddie looks at Rachel as if to ask her what she did that for but instead he starts to laugh because he sees her laugh. Danielle shouts "you will pay for that Rachel Amy Mason"

"oh I'm so scared of you Danielle Melissa Mason" and with that Dannii walks out leaving Eddie and Rachel laughing between themselves.

At lunch time they were sat in her office talking " I am very sorry about her, she was always an attention seeker ever since we were kids"

"I know and I really had no idea that you two were related because you are completely different"

"yeah I know she was always the loud mouthed one and I was the quiet one who was always second best to my parents" she starts to cry

"oh come here, everything is going to be better now ok you have me and you will never ever loose me ok?"

She nods in response because she can't talk due to the amount she is crying.

"and I want to ask you what you meant when you said that this was for everything you did when we were kids. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I would like to know if you want to tell me."

"well when I was a kid she didn't really like me that much and she used to have a pair of scissors that she would always use to teach me a lesson even if I hadn't actually done anything wrong" she pauses because she has started to cry

"oh Rachel I can't believe that I married someone who would do that to her little sister"

"well she did and I have numerous scars to prove it. Do you remember when we were going out you asked me where the scar on my left hand and back were from and I told you that I fell down the stairs when I was younger"

He nods remembering what she had told him

"well I lied they were actually from when I was being punished. I also have one on the bottom of my foot, back of my neck, behind my left ear and on my right hip"

The lunch bell rang loudly signalling that he had to leave her to get on with her work .

"right I have to leave now but I will see you later ok love you"

"love you too now go before you get the sack."


End file.
